


Gunpowder and Swords

by citysonfire



Series: 15genres1prompt [7]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citysonfire/pseuds/citysonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pirate AU. Clint muses as he and his fellow captain take apart an attacking Navy vessel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gunpowder and Swords

They worked well together, really well. Clint couldn’t help but grin as he shot one Navy officer in the head as Natasha leaped over him to stab another in the chest. Two captains of one ship were often seen as a joke, as a waiting game. The crew waits as one of them is bound to stage a mutiny against the other or simply kill them in their sleep.

But it wasn’t like that in the partnership of Barton and Romanoff. They defied all expectations and loved it. New crew members were weary and didn’t last long if they took it in their heads to try and play one captain against another.

Natasha was the stricter of the two – but that in no way means that Clint was a soft touch. He was more relaxed and often enjoyed card games with the crew, but he was just as deadly as Natasha when pushed.

They stood back to back for a moment, catching a breath as the next wave of Navy officers scaled the side of the Black Star.

“Darcy! Get us out of here!” Clint shouted, shooting three officers down before leaping onto a barrel to get a better shot.

Many pirates felt that using the pistol was cheating, but Clint was such a good shot it would be rude not to show off his talents. Natasha preferred throwing knives to a typical sword but would never throw a knife if there was the chance it would go overboard with its victim.

“I can’t!” Darcy shouted from the ship’s wheel, “Our rigging’s caught!”

Clint saw her clash swords with an official as he climbed up the mast quickly. “Natasha! Knife!”

Clint laughed as a dagger was suddenly embedded in the mast above his head. He pulled it out and climbed the rest of the way to where the Black Star’s rigging had been caught onto the HMS Intrepid.

He hacked away at the ropes before swinging back onto the deck, knocking an officer overboard as he did so.

Clint stayed on his haunches for a moment as he checked his pistol. He was out of gunpowder so it was time to do this the old fashioned way. Footsteps behind cause Clint to spin round and jump forward, sword in hand. The officer goes down without a sound.

The call for retreat echoes across the water. Natasha and Clint come back together, back to back as they watch the officers’ retreat. Their crew does the same but never drops their guard – they’ve been taught well.

Natasha nods to Darcy who’s at the wheel. She guides the Black Star away and soon there’s a great distance between the two ships. The Black Star is not called the fastest ship of the sea for nothing.


End file.
